


Coming Out

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: "The thing is, I don't think I'm a boy."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Cuphead is an enby icon come at me libsharts turnip 11037 🇩🇪

It was a rather quiet day in Inkwell Isle. Those kinds of days were rare. In the first Isle, there was a house which vacated three people, one of which was out helping the Root Pack with the vegetables. 

Cuphead wasn't his usual talkative self today. Elder Kettle had taken notice to this as the young teacup prepared the bacon for todays lunch. 

"Elder Kettle? Can I talk to you about something?" Cuphead said, quietly. The older man set his soap rag down. 

"What's bothering you, young one?" Cuphead fiddled with his fingers. 

"There's been something about myself that's been bothering me for a while now." The teenage boy whispered. Elder Kettle sat next to him. "Don't fret, what has been bothering you?" He coerced. 

Here we go. 

"The thing is, I don't think I'm a boy." 

Elder Kettle surprisingly understood rather quickly. "Ah, do you see yourself as a girl, then?" Cuphead shook his head. 

"No, I don't feel like either. I don't really understand." 

The guardian pondered for a moment. 

"Perhaps you're nonbinary?" 

This grabbed Cuphead's attention. "Nonbinary? What's that?" The kettlefolk smiled gently. 

"That's when people identify as not a girl and not a boy. They're just not into the concept of gender." The young teenager had a smile that just grew and grew. "They don't use she and her, or he and him. They use they and them." 

Cuphead got the light back in his- no- got the light back in their eyes. "Th-that's what I think I am! Thank you so much!" 

Elder Kettle had a wide smile as well. "You're welcome! Do you want me to call you by a different name, or is Cuphead still good?" 

Cuphead did the stereotypical thinking pose and then shrugged. "Cuphead's good for me!" 

There were smiles all around in the kitchen, as Cuphead ran up and hugged their guardian. "Thank you so much for the support!" 

"You're very welcome!"


End file.
